Just To Be Close To You
by GokuderaLia
Summary: [BanXGinji] [one-shot fic] Ginji is being sentimental after a hard day's work. Will Ban be able to cope up with him? BEWARE: contains mild ecchi.


**Just To Be Close To You**

GetBackers-bHeSt10 Ban-chan Ginji-kun

Authors' Rant: We dedicate this fanfic to OiSt, Othics and to Ban-chan's group (UPA Marauders). We are big fans of the shounen-ai pairing BanXGinji. So if you don't like this pairing, then you better push the back button. We have to warn you, there's mild ecchi here! Definitely, NOT FOR KIDS! By the way, this is a one-shot fanfic.

Disclaimer: We don't own Get Backers even though we wish we do.

Ban-chan: Hi guys! This is Ban-chan! I'll present you…

Ginji-kun: cuts Ban-chan "Just to be Close to You" our very first shounen-ai fic posted here!

* * *

"Get Backers, eh? What are you, a pair of circus clowns? The both of you are of no match for me! TRASH! DIE!"

A gattling gun was heard roaring in the air.

"Ba-Ban-chan… where are you?... Ban… chan…" Ginji, lying on the cold ground, extended his hand to find his partner's face.

"Gin… ji… I'm right here…" the bloody Ban, also lying on the ground, reached out his broken hand to hold Ginji's.

"Ban-chan… don't… leave me… alone… I… I…"

"I won't… leave you… idiot…" Ban weakly smiled. "Besides… at this point… I can't… move… any… more… Gin… ji…"

"Don't talk like that…" Ginji looked at his partner's eyes, now closed. "BAN-CHAN! BAN-CHAN!" Ginji's voice echoed through the whole warehouse.

"So, you're still alive, eh? Too bad your idiotic partner already left you… all alone…" a bald hulking man approached the blonde get backer.

Ginji looked at his partner, now sleeping eternally with a smile on his face. "Kill me now…" Ginji whispered with his head bowed.

"Huh?... What did you say, you insect!"

"I said… kill me now… before I… before I…" sparks of electricity are appearing from the now standing Ginji.

"Before you what? What can you still do? You wish to die, don't you? Then… I'll crush you to pieces… DIE! INSECT!" The bald man pointed a pistol towards Ginji's forehead.

"HUH! WHAT'S THIS! WHAT THE….! How did that happen? I'm sure I loaded it… SHIT!"

"Hey…" Ginji whispered. "You said… you'd kill me right… Can't you kill me?... Then… I'll kill you… FOR KILLING BAN-CHAN!" Ginji turned into the frightening Thunder Emperor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"JUST ONE MINUTE!" Ban lighted his cigarette with a gold lighter. "Did you have a good dream?"

"WHAT THE!"

"Haha! You're great! Ban-chan!" Ginji jumped then hugged Ban.

"C'mon, let's go, Ginji. Our work's done here. We got what we want."

"Hai! Ban-chan!" Ginji marched happily.

"WAIT! Do you think the both of you can go away so easily!" The bald man burst in rage.

"Oh yeah, Ginji." Ban said. "I forgot something… we forgot to take care of our 'trash'."

"You're right, Ban-chan." Ginji grinned. "Wasn't he the one who called us trash? Now let's teach him who the real trash is."

"SNAKE BITE!"

"TEN THOUSAND VOLT SHOCK!"

"UUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Ah! I'm so tired!" Ban sat on the couch. "We're so lucky, Ginji. Our client is a hot rich bitch who's mad at her money and is totally in love with us. See how much she loves us? She let us stay in a first class hotel like this! I wish I could marry a rich woman like her then my life wouldn't be so miserable…"

"Ban-chan…" Ginji sat beside Ban.

"Huh! What's with that face?"

"You… you think you're… you think… you're miserable with me!" Ginji transformed into his chibi form and cried.

"What's that gibberish, Ginji?" Ban stared at Ginji in disbelief.

"You don't like this life with me? Is that it?" Ginji sobbed. "You want to marry a beautiful, sexy, rich woman who would give you a lot of kids, don't you? You don't want to continue our Get Backer adventures with me!"

"What the?... Get Backer adven… what? What the heck are you talking about? Your mouth sure is spewing a lot of garbage lately, Ginji."

"You… You hate me, is that it?"

"Shut up already, Ginji. You're getting on my nerves. I'm really tired."

"Ban-chan hates me…"

"Shut up…"

"Ban-chan doesn't want me anymore…"

"Shut up…"

"Ban-chan isn't happy with me anymore…"

"Shut up…"

"Ban-chan… Ban-chan doesn't like me…"

"For the umpteenth time, I said shut up, Ginji…"

"Ban-chan… Ban-chan doesn't love…"

"I SAID SHUT UP ALREADY" Ban forced his lips on Ginji's. Ginji answered back with a mild kiss. The two were locked in a passionate kiss.

"You idiot… always remember that… I love you, Ginji…"

"I love you too… Ban-chan…"

Room 909 suddenly went dark…

* * *

"Ban… chan…" Ginji suddenly ran his hands to Ban's chest searching for the button on his shirt. After he finally felt it, he unbuckled the button. Ginji's hands went downwards Ban's clothes until Ban's upper body was bared.

"Gin… ji…" Ban wasn't able to control his emotions. He ripped off Ginji's clothes using his powerful hand.

"WAH! Ban-chan! You ruined my clothes! I loved that!" the poor Ginji looked at his ripped clothes on the floor.

"Be quiet, will you?" Ban caught Ginji's lips and kissed it. Ban's tongue explored Ginji's lips and his mouth. Ban pushed back Ginji to lay him on the soft couch.

The two retrieval specialists' clothes including their underwear are on the floor scattered. Ginji is lying naked on the couch where the both of them had been seated awhile ago. On top of Ginji is Ban who is holding Ginji's arms up so that Ginji won't be able to escape from his grasp… from his grasp of his love for Ginji… the only thing that's covering Ban's naked back is a pink blanket.

"Ban-chan… this is real right? This is not the work of your evil eye right?" Ginji's eyes almost went teary-eyed because of the great joy and love he feels for his partner. "You're really going to make me happy right? I…"

"Oy! Oy! You're too talkative…" Ban moves his head closer to Ginji's face. He can feel Ginji's warm breath. "Let me show you true kindness…"

"Ok… Ban... chan…" Ginji closed his eyes as Ban kissed him. Ginji moaned as Ban's kisses became stronger. Ban's lips traveled from Ginji's lips to Ginji's neck, as if a vampire is sucking blood from his victim. Ginji moaned some more.

"Ban-chan… If this is a dream… let me not wake up… If this is your evil eye's illusion, let the minute stop…But… this is a dream right? I'm not experienced in this fetish."

"Ginji, I love you."

"I love you more… Ban-chan…"

**THE END**

* * *

GetBackers-bHeSt10  
Ban-chan  
Ginji-kun

Ginji-kun: So how was it? I was the one who wrote it! and Ban-chan…

Ban-chan: … I made the story.

Ginji-kun: Ban-chan! Ban-chan! glomps Ban-chan

Ban-chan: Geez, Ginji-kun. Get off me.

Ginji-kun: Ban-chan… doesn't love me anymore! TT

Ban-chan: Shut up!

Ban-chan: Please review! Thanks for reading! You comments, suggestions and any violent reactions are welcome!


End file.
